lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Riley Scott
Riley Scott is the son of Brooke Scott, and William Lovie III. making him a member of House Scott through his mother, and a bastard member of House Lovie through his father. Riley Scott has one full sibling in the form of Sigmund Scott of whom was the final straw that forced William Lovie III. to end his relationship with Brooke Scott and is a young boy of four at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Sigmund also has many half siblings through his father in the form of Andrew, Ashley, Lucie, and Thomas Lovie of which Andrew, Ashley, and Thomas have all been brought into House Lovie and Andrew is the current heir of House Lovie and the most influencial of the children of William Lovie III., while Thomas is a growing boy with a bright future that has moved past the fact that he is the son of Amber Heard and thus should carry the surname Snow, Ashley is nothing more then a baby at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, while Lucie is unknown to everyone and is in hiding with her mother in Arnor. Riley Scott was born to William Lovie III., and Brooke Scott during his arrival in Tree Hill following the defeat of the surrounding Orcs in the Battle of Tree Hill, and his birth would make him the third oldest of the children of William Lovie III. and the older brother of the heir in William Lovie IV. Riley Scott as a young boy would have many interactions with his father of whom didn't want to be away from any of his children and for this reason constantly tried to go to Tree Hill to visit. After his parentage was discovered by his grandfather Dan Scott he became the focal point of Dan's life, and this led to his constant seeing of his grandfather. Following the death of Brooke Scott the life of Riley Scott would become filled with turmoil as his grandfather feeded him lies that Bella Swan had poisoned his mother and while at first he wanted to fight this hatred remembering all the things his father taught him he would eventually give into the hate, and begin to join a plot to assasinate Bella Swan. Riley would become the main part of the plot when he pretended to want to get to know the rest of his fathers children and went to live in Lucerne with them, while his younger brother Sigmund would squire for his uncle Lucas Scott. During his time in the capital he came to truly despise Bella Swan, and on three seperate occasions would poison her, but each time she was saved by lucky cercumstances or the intervention of Magi. History Early History Riley Scott was born to William Lovie III., and Brooke Scott during his arrival in Tree Hill following the defeat of the surrounding Orcs in the Battle of Tree Hill, and his birth would make him the third oldest of the children of William Lovie III. and the older brother of the heir in William Lovie IV. Riley Scott as a young boy would have many interactions with his father of whom didn't want to be away from any of his children and for this reason constantly tried to go to Tree Hill to visit. After his parentage was discovered by his grandfather Dan Scott he became the focal point of Dan's life, and this led to his constant seeing of his grandfather. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Fire on the Mountain : '' "I was everything a father could want in a son. I was able to ride a horse at the age of six. When I was seven I had mastered to my level the ability to fire a bow. At the age of nine I became my grand father Dan's squire and took home top prize at a tournament. How could all of that mean nothing to him."'' : -Riley Scott Following the death of Brooke, the exile basically of much of his family it was Riley Scott that came to question why he was forced to live this way. Riley had remained passive about the rejection he felt from his father but begin sending letters to father of which he begged his father to simply respond to him with words. Understanding that perhaps his father couldn't ever openly say that he was his father Riley wished for William to at the very least speak to him as a son in letters. With noone in the city outside of his grandfather Dan Scott it was Dan Scott that Riley went to in order to get his letter to his father. Dan though had no intention of sending anything to William and instead got closer to Riley in order to pull him closer to the House Scott loyalties that Dan knew would prove immensly important later in life. Dan Scott begin to infiltrate all levels of Riley's life and spent nearly all of his time controlling the perceptions that Riley had of others including a growing attempt to make Riley dislike his uncle Lucas. Growingly Riley came to believe that Lucas was responsible for the suicide of his mother as Dan fed him lies that Brooke was being held back from taking the family to Lucerne by Lucas, and that in her desperation to be closer to William (and through this Riley would have been closer to his father) Brooke found no hope and killed herself in her depression. The once close relationship with Lucas shattered it was Riley that was persuaded by Dan to watch his half brother William Lovie IV from afar so that he could see how life should be like for him, and Dan discovered that William and Thomas alongside their sister were travelling to Norberg for a family trip. Family Members William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Father|link=William Lovie III. Brooke Scott Really Good1.jpg|Brooke Scott - Mother|link=Brooke Scott William Lovie IV2.jpeg|William Lovie IV. - Half Brother|link=William Lovie IV. Thomas Lovie.jpg|Thomas Lovie - Half Brother|link=Thomas Lovie Ashley Lovie.png|Ashley Lovie - Half Sister|link=Ashley Lovie Lucie Lovie.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Half Sister|link=Lucie Lovie Sigmund Scott.jpg Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Aunt|link=Alice Lovie Nathan Scott Small.png|Nathan Scott - Uncle|link=Nathan Scott Haley Scott8.jpg|Haley Scott - Aunt|link=Haley Scott Lucas Scott5.jpg|Lucas Scott - Uncle|link=Lucas Scott Relationships Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. Dan Scott See Also : Dan Scott Sigmund Scott See Also : Sigmund Scott Category:House Scott Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:People Category:Goth Category:Vandal Category:Bastard